Nunca te abandonare
by Ichigo vIzArD098
Summary: ichigo y rukia se conocen desde niños, son muy felices y muy buenos amigos pero...algo inesperado pasa..., dos incidentes que los dejan totalmente solos, ellos empezaran a descubrir lo que en realidad es la vida
1. Chapter 1

Hola! yo soy nuevo en este foro y vengo a compartirles un fic que se me ocurrio sobre estos dos jajaja, aqui esta disfruten:

Capitulo 1

Una tarde lluviosa, un chico pelinaranja como de 7 años de edad, iba caminando rumbo a su casa despues de haber jugado todo el dia con sus amigos: Renji, Ishida, Chad e Inoue.

Se sentia muy cansado e iba tarareando una cancion de Oasis, uno de sus grupos favoritos:

-¨Today it?s gonna be the day that they?re gonna throw it back to you, by now yo...¨

el chico observo como dos ninos golpeaban brutalmente a una nina (hermosa por cierto).

-"Auch!"

La nina gemia de dolor, el chico no aguanto mas y se abalanzo sobre los ninos.

-"Larguense imbeciles" decia el chico aterradoramente, los chicos huyeron despavoridos despues de haber recibido una paliza de ese chicon pelinaranja.

-"?Estas bien?" preguntaba el chico mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-"Si, muchas gracias, si no hubieras estado aqui no se que hubiera pasado" decia la chica mientras se levantava.

-"Jeje, no es para tanto" respondia el chico sonrojado.

-"Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki tengo 7 anos, mucho gusto"

-"Igualmente, me llamo Rukia Kuchiki, debo darte algo por haberme ayudado"

-Descuida no tienes que darme nad..." Ichigo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rukia le habia plantado un beso en los labios.

Al principo se sorprendio, pero despues empezo a corresponder ese beso, el la abrazo por la cintura y ella rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y asi se quedaron durante unos cuantos minutos.

Continuara...

Que tal? un poco corto pero ira mejorando,espero que les haya gustado, comenten, acepto todo tipo de criticas e ideas bueno eso es todo, sayonaraaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Después de haber estado estado en esa posición un rato, Rukia separo sus labios de los de Ichigo y lo abrazo.

"Muchas gracias Ichigo" dijo la chica.

No hay problema pero, puedo preguntar cuantos años tiene la chica que me dio mi primer beso jaja" dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

"Ups, se me olvido disculpa, tengo 6 años" respondio la chica sonrojada.

"Ok, jaja...oye se esta haciendo tarde ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? pregunto el chico:

"Si, muchas gracias" respondio la chica sonriendo.

En el camino Ichigo siguió cantando alegremente:

"Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you"

"¿Te gusta Oasis? pregunto Rukia.

"Si" respondio Ichigo "¿A ti?

"¡Sí! es mi grupo favorito" respondio Rukia emocionada.

Los chicos cantaron un rato juntos hasta que Ichigo dijo:

"Rukia se me olvido preguntarte, ¿por qué esos niños te estaban golpeando?" pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"Ehmm... es que estaban diciendo que la policia era un asco y como mi hermano trabaja como policia, me enoje y fui a decirles que no era cierto y me gritaron que era una estúpida e inútil al tratar de defender a la policia, me persiguieron y cuando me atraparon, comenzaron a golpearme, pero luego apareciste tu" respondio Rukia sonriendo.

"Ahh ok, pero fue peligroso lo que hiciste, a la proxima diles que si te siguen molestando se las veran conmigo" dijo el chico sonriendo.

"Jeje, lo hare" respondio sonrojada.

"Oye, dijiste que tu hermano trabaja como policia, ¿y tus padres? pregunto.

"Ellos murieron en un accidente cuando yo estaba pequeña" dijo triste.

"Mas pequeña de lo que ya estas" dijo con una sonrisa burlona y era cierto, no habia mucha diferencia de edades, y Rukia le llegaba al pecho.

"Estúpido" dijo haciendo pucheros.

"Jajajajajajajaja, perdon jaja, ahh eh yo... lamento lo de tus padres" dijo triste el chico.

"No te preocupes, mira llegamos" dijo Rukia señalando una casa blanca.

"¡En serio! yo vivo alado" dijo sorprendido, señalando una casa amarilla.

"¡Que bien! somos vecinos, seguro seremos mejores amigos" dijo Rukia alegre.

"Bueno, debo irme antes de que a mi madre le de un infarto, jaja nos vemos" dijo mientras abrazaba a Rukia, ella tambien lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Adios" dijo Rukia sonriendo mientras entraba a su casa.

Ichigo se fue a su casa y noto que sus padre no estaban.

"Crei que ya habian llegado del hospital" penso el chico, se ducho y se fue a la cama pensando en ella.

"Es hermosa" penso. Pues como no iba a pensar eso, ella era delgada y pequeña, tenia el pelo negro como la noche, sus ojos eran de color violeta, su piel era blanca y suave y sus labios eran calidos, suaves y fragiles.

Rukia igual en su cama pensaba:

"Es muy guapo" Como no iba a serlo si tenia un hermoso cabello naranja, sus ojos eran color cafe amielado y su piel tenia un color bronceado que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos y su cabello, era alto y delgado , pero lo que mas le gusto fueron sus labios, carnosos, suaves y calidos.

"Rukia"

"Ichigo"

Continuara...

Este lo quise hacer mas largo porque senti que el anterior fue muy corto, pero bueno espero que les hata gustado y ya saben, acepto todo tipo de criticas e ideas y si no... pues tomatazos jajaja, sayonaraaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ichigo desperto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguia pensando en Rukia y recordo que sus amigos y el habian quedado de volver a encontrarse en el parque para jugar, asi que decidio invitar a Rukia. Se levanto, se ducho, bajo a desayunar y vio a su madre.

"Buenos dias mami" dijo Ichigo abrazandola

"Buenos dias cariño" respondio calidamente su madre dandole un beso en la frente.

"¿Y papá?" la madre estaba a punto de responder, cuando escucharon un ligero grito que fue aumentando de magnitud.

"¡Gooooood mooOOOORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

El chico esquivo la patada de su padre dando un paso a la derecha, provocando que su padre se estrellara.

"Hnngg, has aprendido bien hijo mío"

"¿Por que no escogiste a alguien normal para casarte?" pregunto el chico con cara de vergüenza.

La madre al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar reir.

"¡AHHH, ¿CON QUE TE AVERGUENZAS DE TU PADRE?!

"¡CUALQUIERA SE AVERGONZARIA DE TENER UN PADRE QUE TRATA DE ROMPERLE EL CUELLO A SU HIJO JUSTO CUANDO SE ESTA LEVANTANDO"

"EL DIA QUE YO ASCIENDA AL PODER ESAS PERSONAS SERAN ESTIRILIZADAS"

"IDIOTA, ERES UN MEDICO NO PUEDES ASCENDER AL PODER, MEJOR CALLATE TENGO HAMBRE" grito Ichigo y se sento en la mesa ignorando a su padre.

Después de desayunar, Ichigo les platico a sus padres todo lo del dia anterior.

"Ohhh Masaki, nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre"

"¡CALLATE" grito Ichigo.

"Hmmm,¿cual dices que era el apellido de lo chicos? pregunto Masaki.

"Kuchiki"

"Isshin, esos deben ser los hijos de Kaein y Hisana Kuchiki" dijo Masaki.

"Si, hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre... Kuchiki"

"¿Los conocen?" pregunto Ichigo sorprendido.

"Si, eramos muy buenos amigos y tu jugabas con Rukia-chan todo el tiempo, pero tu tenias 2 años y Rukia-chan acababa de cumplir 1 año, por eso no te acuerdas" dijo Masaki sonriendo

"Si, nosotros curamos sus heridas del accidente, fue automovilístico pero, no logramos mucho y antes de morir nos pidieron que cuidaramos a sus hijos, y asi fue durante 3 años hasta que Byakuya consiguió trabajo como policía y pudo mantener a su hermana y a el" agrego Isshin.

"Ichigo, cuida de Rukia-chan" dijo Masaki

"Si, es una niña muy buena" dijo Isshin.

"Lo hare" respondio Ichigo.

Ichigo salio de su casa y fue directo a la de Rukia, toco el timbre y salio un hombre alto, delgado, con expresión fría y uniforme de policía.

"Ahhh, buenos dias soy Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Soy Byakuya Kuchiki, mucho gusto tu debes ser el niño que salvo a mi hermana, muchas gracias" dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa cálida.

"Ehhh, no hay problema, disculpa ¿queria saber si Rukia podia ir conmigo a jugar con mis amigos al parque?, no se preocupe, yo la traere temprano sana y salva" dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

"Mmm... claro, ¡RUKIA, BAJA TE BUSCA ALGUIEN EN LA PUERTA!"

"¡YA VOY NII-SAMA!"

Rukia al bajar vio a aquel chico pelinaranja saludando desde la puerta.

"¡Ichigo!" dijo corriendo a abrazarlo.

Ichigo sonrio al igual que Byakuya y la abrazo.

"Buenos dias Rukia" dijo Ichigo alegre.

"Buenos dias" respondio igual de alegre (mas, si es posible)

"Oye, ¿quieres ir a jugar al parque con mis amigos y yo? ya le pregunte a tu hermano y dijo que si".

"¡Claro, gracias nii-sama!"

No regresen tarde, los chicos caminaron hasta el parque y se encontraron con: Renji, Ishida, Chad e Inoue.

Todos dijeron al unísono.

"Hola Ichigo"

"Hola chicos, les quiero presentar a una nueva amiga, su nombre es Rukia Kuchiki"

"Ho-hola, soy Rukia Kuchiki" decia nerviosa detras de la espalda de Ichigo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, volvi por fin, desapareci com por un mes no? Jajaaja perdon problemillas familiares por alli, bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo, como recompensa actualizare hasta el capitulo 6 hoy mismo, se acuerdan que en la descripcion del fic dice que algo inesperado pasa...pues ya va a pasar muajajajajaja y que sera?...(leyendo) noooooooo que demonios! ya veran... bueno basta de bromas, el capitulo comienza... AHORA! 

Capitulo 4

"Ho-hola, soy Rukia Kuchiki" decia Rukia detras de Ichigo.

"Hola soy Sado Yasutora, pero puedes llamarme Chad"

"Mucho gusto Kuchiki-san, soy Inoue Orihime"

"Que hay, soy Renji Abarai, dime por que estas con una degenerada zanahoria parlante?"

"?Queee?, con que si ehh muy bien pina, esto es guerra"

"Caballeros por favor, dejen de pelear".

"Ayyy Ishida, eres un aguafiestas" decian Ichigo y Renji al mismo tiempo

"No me importa, perdonalos por favor Mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu, mucho gusto Kuchiki-san"

"Ehhh, hola un placer conocerlos a todos"

"¿Como se conocieron?"preguntaba Inoue curiosa al pelinaranja y a la pelinegra.

"La salve de unos abusadores" contestaba el pelinaranja con una sonrisa triunfadora

"Si, "fresita-kun" me salvo" dijo con una voz melosa y fastidiosa abrazando a Ichigo

"?fresita-kun?" a Ichigo le broto una venita de la frente mientras le devolvia el abrazo

"Vaya Kurosaki-kun, que caballeroso" decia Inoue sonriendo

"Bueno, ?entonces que vamos a jugar hoy?" preguntaba Ishida acomodandose los lentes (como me molesta que quiera parecer muy sofisticado haciendo eso XD)

"Mmm, ?que tal a las escondidas?" proponia Chad

"Si, hace mucho que no jugamos a las escondidas" decia Ichigo

"Bueno, ?quien cuenta?" preguntaba Renji

Todos se miraron...

"!Zafo!" todos gritaron excepto Ishida

"?Are?, no esperen yo no..."

"!100 rapidas!" grito Ichigo mientras le daba la vuelta a Ishida y salian corriendo

"Argg... lo que me faltaba...1,2,3,4,5..."

Renji se escondio debajo de un auto, Inoue detras de una pared, Chad en un arbusto e Ichigo se subio junto con Rukia a un arbol

"98, 99 Y 100, !LISTOS O NO AHI VOY! gritaba Ishida

"Ichigo..." susurraba Rukia

"Dime..."

"Oye sabes, te quiero mucho... aun cuando te conoci ayer, tal vez no sea el momento pero te prometo que cuando seamos grandes me casare contigo" Rukia se sonrojo al decir esto

Ichigo igual se sonrojo y abrio los ojos como platos.

"?!Lo dices en serio!?"

"Si, es una promesa" levanto el dedo menique y lo entrelazaron, sonrieron tiernamente y se abrazaron

"Rukia, ven" Ichigo al ver a Ishida muy lejos de donde estaban se bajo de un salto y alzo los brazos para que Rukia saltara, sonrio y salto el la atrapo como si hubiera atrapado una pluma, la bajo y la tomo de la mano, juntos corrieron a la base gritando

"!SALVADOS! justo en ese momento llegaba Ishida corriendo con Renji, Chad e Inoue

"1,2,3 por Renji, Chad e Inoue ah, ah, ah"decia el peliazul agotado

"Maldicion, eres endemoniadamente rapido" decia el agotado Renji

Todos empezaron a platicar y areirse haste que Inoue dijo:

"Oigan se esta haciendo tarde"

"Si tienes razon, le prometi al hermano de Rukia que la llevaria temprano"

"Si fue un placer conocerlos, nos vemos luego" decia Rukia mientras tomaba la mano de Ichigo

"Hasta pronto" dijeron los otros cuatro al unisono

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban tomados de la mano y sonriendo, cuando llegaron habia muchos autos de policia y una ambulancia enfrente de la casa de Rukia, entraron los dos corriendo a ver que pasaba.

NOTA RAPIDA DEL AUTOR

Ehh hola chicos, queria decirles que las chavas o chavos que les guste, encante o fascine Byakuya, no me maten despues de que lean esto plis, bueno eso es todo.

FIN DE LA NOTA DEL AUTOR

"?!Que esta pasando!? preguntaba Rukia asustada mientras entraba a la habitacion de su hermano

"Rukia pequena" decia un hombre alto con cabello blanco

"Capitan Ukitake"

"Ven Rukia, tenemos... que decirte algo"

"Ichigo esperame afuera" Ichigo obedecio y salio, despues de unos minutos se escucharon unos gritos horribles, Ichigo entro corriendo despues de escuchar estos gritos y vio a Rukia llorando como loca

"!Rukia!" la chica volteo y abrazo a Ichigo fuertemente hecha un mar de lagrimas

"I- ichigo, mi hermano... mi hermano esta... !MUERTO!" las lagrimas brotaban sin cesar de la chica e Ichigo la abrazo y empezo a acariciar su cabello, pero eso no fue lo peor...lo peor fue ver como cubrian el cuerpo de Byakuya con una manta y alcanzo a divisar dos orificios en su pecho.

Se quedo helado ante esta escena y abrazo con mas fuerza a Rukia mientras la cargaba y la llevava a su casa, cuando entro vio a sus padres firmando unos papeles y que luego le entregaron a un oficial.

"Gracias oficial Hitsugaya" decia Isshin, Rukia seguia llorando a mares y ese oficial llamado Histugaya se acerco a ella.

"Rukia... no estes triste, a Byakuya no le gustaria que estuvieras asi, ademas el me dijo antes de morir que queria que te quedaras con los Kurosaki asi que arriba el animo, te quiero hasta luego" el salio de la casa e Ichigo queria gritar de alegria despues de escuchar eso pero mejor se guardo ese sentimiento.

"Rukia es cierto, no llores ahora estaras conmigo, recuerda..."  
se acerco a su oido y le susurro "Yo nunca te abandonare"

Rukia abrio sus ojos dejando llorar por un momento, se tranquilizo un poco, pero siguio llorando aun mas...

Continuara...

Que tal? ehh espero les alla gustado y no me maten plis... ehhh queria pedirles su opinion, creen que hago los capitulos muy cortos sean sinceros, bueno eso es todo luego subo el siguiente cap, sayonaraaaa!.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

5 AÑOS DESPUES...

-No...no... ICHIGO! NO TE VAYAS-

-Rukia ?que tienes?, !Rukia! despierta- decia una voz mientras acariciaba su espalda.

La chica abrio los ojos lentamente y vio a Ichigo a lado de su cama sosteniendo una caja.

-?Que tienes? preguntaba el chico nervioso

-!Ichigo!, sone... que te ibas y me dejabas sola- dijo mientras abrazaba a Ichigo y lloraba.

-No seas tontita enana, yo nunca te abandonare ?recuerdas?- Ichigo le acaricaba el cabello y le limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Si, es cierto...?que es eso?- pregunto la chica senalando la caja que traia Ichigo en las manos.

-Ahh, es para ti ?recuerdas? hoy es tu cumpleanos...no me digas que se te habia olvidado- decia el chico sonriendo

-!Ahhh, si es cierto!- respondia la chica sonriendo igual

-Jajajaja, con esta ya son dos veces que se te olvida... bueno da igual, felicidades Rukia- dijo el chico mientras le daba la cajita blanca con un liston morado.

-Gracias- Rukia tomo el regalo y lo abrio, lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, el chico sonrio tapandose los oidos.

-!CHAPPYYYYYYY!- grito la chica abrazando un conejito de peluche y despues a Ichigo.

-!GRACIAS ICHIGO!-

-De... de nada... pero Rukia... me asfixias- dijo el chico tratando de tomar aire

-?Ahh? ay perdon- dijo Rukia soltando a Ichigo, mientras el tomaba aire ella ssolo se reia, cuando Ichigo se estabilizo le dijo:

-Ven- la tomo de la mano y la llevo abajo, ahi la esperaban Ishhin, Masaki y las nuevas integrantes de la familia, las mellizas de 3 anos, Yuzu y Karin.

-!Feliz cumpleanos numero 12 Rukia-chan!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras la abrazaban

-Gracias a todos- dijo la chica sonriendo

DING DONG

-Yo abro- dijo Ichigo, abrio la puerta y eran Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Renji, Tatsuki y Senna.

-!Hola!- dijeron los seis.

-!Hola chicos, pasen!- dijo Ichigo

-!Gracias, hola Rukia!-

-Hola chicos, ?Tatsuki, Senna? tambien vinieron ustedes, !que alegria!

FLASHBACK

-!Rukia, apurate!- gritaba Ichigo

-Ya voy, deja de gritar- decia Rukia

Los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al instituto.

-Nuestro primer dia en secundaria, ?no estas emocionado Ichigo?- preguntaba Rukia alegre

-Si, es divertido probar algo nuevo- contesto Ichigo, al doblar la esquina, Ichigo choco con una chica pelinegra accidentalmente,

-Perdon- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-!Senna, estas bien?- preguntaba una chica peliazul

-Si Tatsuki-contesto mientras se levantava

-Lo siento-dijo ichigo

-No te preocupes-contestaba la chica mientras miraba sus uniformes.

-ustedes tambien van al instituto Karakura?-preguntaba la pelinegra

-Si, mucho gusto soy Ichigo Kurosaki y ella es mi amiga Rukia-dijo Ichigo viendo a Rukia

-Mucho gusto soy Rukia Kuchiki su amiga -contesto mientras le devolvia la mirada a Ichigo.

-Igualmente, Soy Senna y ella es mi hermana Tatsuki-

-Mucho gusto-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todos se sentaron y empezaron la fiesta, a las 4:00 pm llego la hora de abrir los regalos, Isshin, Masaki y las mellizas le dieron un reproductor de musica con audifonos, Ishida le dio un collar con un un chappy colgado, Chad le dio un vestido, Senna y Tatsuki le trajeron un marco con una foto de todos juntos, Renji le trajo un disco de musica e Inoue le dio una mochilita con muchos dibujitos de chappy.

Llego la hora de partir el pastel, era de frutas relleno de mermelada de arandano, despues de un rato todos se retiraron.

-Gracias a todos por venir, nos vemos- dijo Rukia mientras se despedia de sus amigos, todos ayudaron a recoger y cuando acabaron.

-Me voy a dar un bano-dijo Rukia y se subio, todos siguieron recogiendo cuando sono el timbre, Masaki atendio y era el oficial Histugaya.

-Buenas noches-dijo el peliblanco entrando sosteniendo un monton de papeles y dejandolos en la mesa.

-Que se le ofrece oficial Hitsugaya?-pregunto Isshin, todos se sentaron excepto las mellizas que se habian quedado dormidas.

-Ehhh, esto es un poco dificil, pues... sabemos quienes fueron los que mataron a Byakuya- dijo Hitsugaya un poco inquieto, todos se quedaron helados en especial Ichigo.

-Miren son estos- dijo el peliblanco ensenandoles una foto de tres sujetos, uno tenia una sonrisa macabra, otro tenia unos lentes muy extranosy el ultimo tenia una mirada diabolica.

-Ichigo...sube a tu cuarto-dijo Masaki

-Si, disculpa oficial ?me podria quedar con una de esas fotos?-dijo Ichigo cabizbajo

-Claro, aqui tienes-

-Gracias- Ichigo ubio corriendo a su cuarto y entro de golpe al bano.

-Ru- Ichigo se sonrojo como tomate, se le olvido que Rukia dijo que se banaria, en ese momento ella se estaba secando y...

-I-ICHIGO- tartamudeaba sonrojada, tomo lo primero que se encontro y se lo avento a Ichigo.

-!LARGATE, LARGATE!- gritaba Rukia aventandole cosas como loca, Ichigo cerro la puerta y se acosto en su cama, sonrojado por lo que acababa de ver, no se podia sacar esa imagen de la cabeza, Rukia con el pelo humedo, sus senos con dos botones rosas en el centro de cada uno ni tan grandes ni tan pequenos ya que apenas se empezaban a desarrollar,sus caderas y sus piernas... el pobre seguia pensando en eso cuando Rukia salio con su pijama puesta.

-Eres un imbecil, ?por que no tocas?-preguntaba la chica molesta

-Ehhh, ahhh-Ichigo no podia articular las palabras, aun sostenia las fotos y Rukia le pregunto.

-?Quienes son ellos?- Ichigo quedo helado, habia olvidado las fotos...no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Rukia se las habia arrebatado, Rukia comenzo a leer y luego volteo a ver a Ichigo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-E-ellos, mataron a mi hermano-dijo Rukia, no aguanto mas y empezo a llorar a mares, ella solto la nota e Ichigo alcanzo a ver las palabras.

"SE BUSCAN, RESPONSABLES DE LA MUERTE DE EL OFICIAL BYAKUYA KUCHIKI"

-Me vengare, me vengare, no se como pero lo hare-decia Rukia entre sollozos, Ichigo la abrazo y le dijo

-Y no lo haras sola, yo te ayudare-

-?En serio?

-Si, es otra promesa- Ichigo dijo esto alzando su menique, Rukia hizo lo mismo y los entrelazaron, Rukia le dio un pequeno beso en los labios y despues se quedo dormida en los brazos de Ichigo, el la cargo y la llevo a su cama, la acosto y el se acosto a su lado abrazandola.

-Recuerda... Nunca te abandonare- el chico despues de decir esto cayo en un profundo sueño.

Continuara...

Se empieza a poner bueno yujuuuu, que pasara? que pasara? averiguenlo en el proximo cap... (hay ya esto ya parece caricatura, nada mas me falta decir "en el capitulo anterior" jajaja) bueno espero que les haya gustado, sayonaraaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! perdon por haberme tardado tanto en subir la conti es que me enferme, pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta, a lo mejor despues pongo algo de lemmon, pero bueno aqui esta el cap disfruten:

Capitulo 6

Oe...Ichigo, ya es de dia-

Ehh?-

El chico abrio sus ojos lentamente para ver quien le hablaba y resulto ser Rukia, quien estaba acostada a lado de el ?que rayos...como termino en la cama de Rukia?

Flashback

El chico abrazo a la pelinegra y ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos, la acosto lentamente en su cama y se acosto a un lado de ella.

"Recuerda...nunca te abandonare"

Fin del flashback

"Ahh, asi fue" penso el chico

Por que te sonrojas?- pregunto la chica sonriendo, sonrojar? sin darse cuenta se habia sonrojado despues de recordar eso.

Pervertido, deja de imaginarte cosas raras-

Que?!-

El pelinaranja no termino debido a que la puerta se abrio de golpe lo cual causo que los dos se espantaran y al voltear vieron a Yuzu y Karin rojas como tomates y con una cara de asombro.

O-onni chan, ?que estaban ha-haciendo?-pregunto Yuzu

Ichi-nni, ?por que estas acostado a lado de Rukia-chan?- dijo Karin.

Los dos chicos no podian articular las palabras y todo se puso peor cuando entraron Isshin y Masaki.

!Ichigo,Rukia!- exclamo Masaki

Mmm...no Ichigo eres muy joven primero debiste preguntarnos- dijo Isshin serio

?!Que diablos dicen!? no paso nada- Dijo el pelinaranja

!Cierto! el solamente...solamente- Rukia se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo, Ichigo sonrio y les explico lo que paso.

Ahhh, ok bueno a la proxima expliquen primero- dijo Masaki

Como si no nos dejaban hablar- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Chicos tenemos que decirles algo, nos iremos una semana a Estados Unidos asi que se quedaran solos con Yuzu y Karin, no hagan cosas malas y duermanse temprano que manana ya entran a la escuela, tomen con este dinero podran comprar lo necesario por una semana- explico Isshin

Ok, ?por que se van a Estados Unidos?- pregunto Ichigo

Vamos a estar de maestros voluntarios en una universidad- contesto Masaki

?Cuando se van?-

Ahorita, nada mas vinimos a avisarles, ay miren la hora vamos Masaki-

Si, los queremos hasta luego-

Isshin y Masaki se marcharon, Ichigo y Rukia ya se habian quedado solos varias veces asi que no les importo mucho.

Bueno voy a hacer el desayuno, ven Yuzu ayudame- dijo Rukia

SI-

Las chicas comenzaron mientras Ichigo y Karin jugaban, despues de desayunar se la pasaron todo el dia viendo peliculas y jugando juegos, al final del dia todos se fueron a dormir.

Buenas noches niñas- dijo Rukia

Buenas noches Rukia-chan y a ti tambien Onni-chan-

Buenas noches-

EN LA HABITACION DE ICHIGO Y RUKIA

Ichigo-

Dime-

?Puedes dormir conmigo otra vez?- dijo Rukia sonrojada

Ehh... claro-

El pelinaranja se acosto a lado de ella y ella lo abrazo fuertemente

Ru-Rukia-

Cuando estas conmigo...las pesadillas se van- dijo la chica

El chico la abrazo y se quedaron dormidos

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

!Vamonos!- grito Ichigo

Ya vamos- gritaron las tres chicas.

Salieron de la casa rumbo a la escuela de las ninas, en el camino se encontraron con Renji, Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki y Senna. Al llegar a la escuela de las gemelas se despidieron y se dirijieron a su instituto.

Si no los conociera, diria que son sus hijas- comento Renji

Callate- dijo Ichigo frunciendo el seno

El dia transcurrio normal, despues de recoger a las mellizas fueron a casa comieron, jugaron un rato y se fueron a dormir.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

"Knock Knock"

Los golpes despertaron a Ichigo y a Rukia (se habia vuelto costumbre dormir juntos) bajaron y abrieron la puerta, era un oficial de policia

Hola nenes- dijo una mujer sonriendo -Mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto ?ustedes son Ichigo y Rukia?-

Si- dijo el pelinaranja

Bueno pues... siento decirles esto pero sus padres-

Que?-

Ehmm, pues... estan muertos-

Esto les cayo como balde de agua fria.

?Que?- dijeron lo dos mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

Chicos tranquilos, nosotros les daremos dinero y bienes para que sobrevivan-dijo la mujer tratando de animarlos

?Quien...fue?- dijo Ichigo

Ehh... ellos- dijo Matsumoto entregandoles tres fotos, los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Ellos...mataron a mi hermano- dijo Rukia abrazando a Ichigo

Je... mira nada mas ahora ya tenemos dos razones para vengarnos- dijo Ichigo

Peques, en un rato vendra otro policia para darles un poco de dinero de acuerdo nos vemos- dijo la mujer dandose la vuelta y retirandose. 

Gracias señorita matsumoto- dijo Ichigo volteandola a ver

Ichigo... nos vengaremos-

Si-

Continuara...

Que tal ehh! Comenten que les esta pareciendo este fic, tambien acepto todo tipo de consejos citicas etc, bueno hasta aqui, despues le continuare, bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Aqui este nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, primero tengo que agradecer a freya ir-san y a montse lockheart, por comentar, muchas gracias! Me encanta ver sus comentarios, me animan, bueno aqui esta el capitulo, disfruten:

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitacion de Ichigo y Rukia, la pelinegra se desperto lentamente, volteo a ver a Ichigo que estaba acostado a su lado, se levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo, bajo por un bazo de agua y volvio a subir al cuarto, y se sento al borde de la cama a lado de Ichigo, ella lo miro, se veia tan tierno en ese momento, tranquilo, sonrio y empezo a acariciar a su mejilla y despues su cabello, el pelinaranja sentia que lo acariciaban, abrio lentamente los ojos y vio a Rukia sentada sonriendo a lado de el, el sonrio de igual manera y se levanto para abrazarla.

-Nunca te abandonare, estare siempre contigo-dijo el pelinaranja abrazandola

-Lo se- respondio la pelinegra devolviendo el abrazo

-Rukia-

-Dime Ichigo-

-Te tenia otro regalo de cumpleaños preparado-

-¿En serio?-

-Si cierra los ojos para que te lo de-

La pelinegra hizo caso a la peticion del chico, el pelinaranja se acerco lentamente a los labios de ella, finalmente los toco y fundieron sus labios en un tierno beso, la pelinegra se habia quedado helada, la verdad eso no se lo esperaba, pero cuando te dan algo regalado, lo mas educado es recibirlo ¿no?, despues de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron

-Buenos dias- dijo Ichigo

-Buenos dias- respondio ella

Despues de acabar con su tierna escena se levantaron, se vistieron, prepararon el desayuno y el almuerzo para irse al instituto, en el camino se encontraron con todos sus amigos, siguieron caminando hasta la escuela de las mellizas, se despidieron y retomaron su camino

-Sigo pensando que son sus hijas- dijo Renji

-Callate- dijo Ichigo

-Chicos, ¿como estan? Digo saber que tus padres murieron y tener que encargarse de dos niñas debe ser dificil- dijo Inoue

-Pues, ha sido un poco dificil pero los padres de Ichigo nos dejaron dinero y la policia nos apoya, asi que si estamos bien aunque Ichigo es muy enojon-dijo Rukia-parecemos una pareja de casados-

-Bueno, mira quien habla, señorita gritona, intenta ponerte en mi lugar, tengo que soportar la actitud burlona de Karin, los llantos de Yuzu y tus gritos las 24 horas del dia, nunca me dejan en paz- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño, recibio una patada en la espinilla de parte de su amiga

-Aghh, maldita enana-

-Fresa-

-Estupida-

-Idiota-

Los chicos empezaron a gritarse insultos una y otra vez durante todo el camino, sus amigos solo los veian y se reian, en verdad parecian una pareja de casados.

-La verdad, si estuvieran casados, seria un matrimonio disfuncional y muy peculiar- dijo Ishida-¿No lo creen?-

-Por supuesto que si- dijeron todos al unisono, Rukia sonrio al escuchar esto y siguio insultando a Ichigo, Ichigo sonrio tambien pero en su mente tambien quedaba vengarse de Ishida.

EN EL INSTITUTO...

-¡ICHIGOOOOOO!- una voz muy conocida para todos

-Buenos dias Keigo- Ichigo golpeo en la cara a su amigo cortando su saludo, entraron al salon y todos se fueron a sentar, cuando el profesor lentro los miro y dijo

-Chicos, les quiero presentar a varios compañeros nuevos-volteo a ver a la puerta y dijo-vamos entren chicos-

Al decir esto, 5 niños entraron al salon, todos se pararon enfrente y se fueron presentando uno por uno.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rinrin Urahara- dijo una chica igual de enana que Rukia, de cabellos dorados.

-Mucho gusto mis compañeros, soy Cloud Urahara- dijo un chico con lentes y una mitad de su cabello negro y la otra dorada.

-Buenas, soy Nova Urahara- dijo un chico con pelo rojo igual al de Renji, que raro, eran muy parecidos a una serie de television que les gustaba mucho a Ichigo y a Ruka.

-Ulquiorra Sosuke buenas tardes- Un chico de mirada triste y pelo negro entro al salon junto a uno de mirada terrorifica y pelo azul.

-Grimmjow Sosuke, ¿que onda?- Ichigo lo vio con cara de desagrado, este tipo no le agradaba en lo absoluto, su mirada se fijaba en una persona y esa persona era... !Rukia! , la estaba viendo con una mirada y sonrisa pervertidas, Ichigo debia tener a Rukia siempre a la vista.

La clase comenzo, Ichigo notaba como Grimmjow miraba constantemente a Rukia, este dia en especial no le gusto, de por si odia tener que ir a la escuela, ahora con este tipo por aqui, iba a ser peor, sono el timbre y todos salieron al descanso, Ishida se acerco a hablar con Ichigo, el cual habia notado que Rukia salio de el salon y Grimmjow se iba detras de ella, Ichigo en seguida salto de su asiento ignorando al peliazul y los siguio.

-¡KUROSAKI!, TE ESTABA HABLANDO- grito el peliazul enojado

-¡LO SIENTO!- respondio el pelinaranja mientras salia corriendo del salon -¡AL RATO ME DICES!-Ichigo sabia adonde iba Rukia, iba a la terraza, siempre se veian ahi antes de almorzar con sus amigos, ni se quieria imaginar lo que pasaria con Rukia si no llegaba a tiempo.

Rukia se habia dirigido a la terraza como todos los dias, ahi era donde se encontraba con Ichigo antes de almorzar con sus amigos, escucho que alguien se acercaba y penso que era Ichigo

-Ichi...- no no era el, era ese chico nuevo de pelo azul , Grimmjow

-No, nena soy Grimmjow- dijo acercandose a Rukia-Y tu eres Rukia Kuchiki ¿no?

-Si, mucho gusto  
-Oye eres muy hermosa, esta escuela me gusta mucho- el chico acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los de Rukia, Rukia estaba inmovil no sabia que hacer, solo rezaba por que alguien la salvara, al unico chico al que habia besado era a Ichigo y no queria besar a alguien mas, justo antes de Grimmjow tocara los labios de Rukia, Ichigo aparecio de la nada en medio de ellos.

-Si disculpa, puedo saber que le haces a MI amiga- dijo Ichigo con una mirada atemorizante y enfatizando la palabra mi.

-Ahh perdon, no me importas tu, asi que ahorita te atiendo- dijo moviendo a un lado a Ichigo y volviendose acercar a Rukia.

-Creo que no entendiste- dijo jalando del brazo a Rukia y abrazandola -Es MI amiga asi que ya te puedes ir retirando- Ichigo agarro de la mano a Rukia y se dio la vuelta, Ichigo sintio una presencia acercandose, Grimmjow le habia lanzado un puñetazo, Ichigo facilmente lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el estomago dejando al peliazul sin aire

-Lo repito, te puedes ir retirando- Ichigo volvio a patear a Grimmjow y este salio volando por la puerta y callo por las escaleras, por suerte el ultimo piso no se usaba asi que no habia profesores, Rukia estaba sin habla, hasta ella se asusto al ver como Ichigo golpeaba a Grimmjow, despues solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, su Ichigo llego como siempre a salvarla, volteo a ver a Ichigo y lo abrazo.

-Gracias-

-De nada-

De repente todos habian llegado a la terraza, empezaron a volar los comentarios cuando los vieron abrazados, hasta que todo se calmo.

¿Por que Grimmjow salio rodando por las escaleras?- pregunto Ishida

-Se paso de listo con Rukia- dijo Ichigo

-Ohhhh, asi que por eso saliste del salon corriendo e ignorandome-dijo el peliazul, acomodandose las gafas.

El grupo empezo a conversar y a comer, de repente tres niños aparecieron en la puerta de la terraza y se dirigieron hacia el grupo, cuando se acercaron, los chicos notaron que eran los niños nuevos, la niña sonrio y dijo:

-Kurosaki-kun, hola mucho gusto!- dijo la niña sonriendo-somos Rinrin, Cloud y Nova Urahara, nuestro padre Urahara Kisuke, quiere hablar contigo y Kuchiki-san- Ichigo pregunto

-¿Para que?-

-No sabemos, solo nos dijo que los llevaramos a nuestra casa rapido- dijo Nova

-Pero estamos en la escuela-

-Ahh si, se me staba olvidando, el director dijo que nos dejaran salir cuando termine el descanso, dicen que habra una junta de profesores entonces nos podemos ir- dijo Inoue

-Ahhh, bueno pero todavia no termi- la campana sono interrumpiendo al pelinaranja

-Ahhh, vamonos- dijo Ichigo agachando la cabeza y suspirando, cuando salieron del instituto Grimmjow los miraba desde lejos

"Ya veras Ichigo, yo me quedare con Rukia" penso el peliazul

TIENDA DE URAHARA

Al entrar un hombre rubio con sombrero y abanico los recibio

-Bienvenidos, Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san- 

Se acabo! Hasta aqui este nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, me gustaria que me dijeran que les esta pareciendo el fic y tambien me podrian dar ideas, bueno en proceso el octavo capitulo, pronto actualizare, nos vemos, sayonara!


End file.
